


We Can Just Binge Together

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy boyfriends, M/M, but he had already promised oiks that they would watch his aliens, satori just wants to finish the final episode of season 3 of bnha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Sometimes it's a struggle to live with only one TV, but Tendou never considered buying another.Day 5 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018! The prompt for today was Otaku, and what better way to have an otaku than to have it with an alien nerd like Oikawa?





	We Can Just Binge Together

“Satori! You said we could watch the X-Files today!” His boyfriend’s screech made Satori wince slightly, he did remember making that promise the previous week. He just needed to finish this one episode! The new season of My Hero Academia just ended, and he hadn’t been able to watch the final episode and he needed to know what happened otherwise how could he call himself an otaku?

“Hold on, Tooru~! It only has fifteen more minutes!” He was desperately trying to watch what was happening, taking it all in. They only had the one TV though, and that meant that they had both needed to compromise on what to watch and what day to watch to them on. The day was technically for Oikawa to watch his alien show on the TV, and for Satori to wait, but that was before they had a volleyball practice that lasted way too long and ran past the time he would usually have the TV time to watch the final episode of season 3. 

His boyfriend harrumphed and sat down on the couch next to Satori where he was watching with rapt attention, it was so intense! He had already read the manga for this particular scene, but seeing it animated was sometimes even better, especially if he knew there was an intense scene coming up. He remembered reading the particular part in the manga and thinking, “That will probably be amazing when it’s animated!” and he wasn’t disappointed. It was amazing. Everything he had hoped for. Now one of his favorite characters was being introduced officially, even though they didn’t say much, the animation of his cold gaze was just great. And that theme! Satori was grinning from ear to ear when he heard the theme music the animators had chosen for his favorites character, even though he knew what would happen in the next season probably, since he had already read way past that particular arc, it was still going to be amazing.

Satori sighed happily as he watched the ending credits, knowing full well that the next season was going to be as amazing as the last three. He turned to his boyfriend, only to see a soft smile on Oikawa’s face, “You look so cute when you’re immersed in your anime!” and he didn’t get any warning before he had an armful of lanky boyfriend. 

“You’re even cuter when you get into your X-Files even though you’ve seen every episode a thousand times~!” He could already see Oikawa’s cheeks puffing out in a pout befitting his boyfriend. It wasn’t helping Satori’s sudden urge to squeeze with all his might.

He didn’t initially think that he and Oikawa would get along. They had ‘officially’ met at a get together that Karasuno had thrown for a bunch of the teams in Miyagi, something about making sure the players of all the different schools were a semblance of friendly with one another. They had always been rivals through their school, Satori remembering many different times shutting down Oikawa’s plays, especially off of his ace, Iwaizumi Hajime. He remembered the animosity that Aoba Johsai had shown him and his team and remembered the amount of glee he had taken when they had beaten them into the dirt. 

He specifically remembered all the times when Ushijima heckled Oikawa for his decision to go to a different school instead of Shiratorizawa, and honestly, he had been afraid that his boyfriend would hold a resentment towards Satori. And in a way, Oikawa had, he had not spoken to him for a few minutes before Iwaizumi had taken pity of the two of them and asked something about the X-Files. Oikawa had lit up like the sun and started talking about it, while Satori ha mentioned that he had needed to finish the final season and he had binged the previous episodes throughout the year. The look that Oikawa had given him, and Iwaizumi looked like he didn’t know whether to congratulate Oikawa or to give his condolences to Satori.

They had ended up finishing the show together, and Satori had been almost as transfixed as he usually was with his anime. Then they proceeded to watch anime, which Oikawa didn’t love as much as the aliens, but he still enjoyed it. It seemed that was all it took for them to come together, and they hadn’t really been set apart. Sure, they had both needed to graduate, and they both needed to deal with their own issues. Oikawa had ended up continuing to play volleyball in college, but Satori kept to what he said after their final official volleyball game. His paradise had ended, but that was no reason for Oikawa’s to end as well. 

They both went to the same college, in Tokyo, surprisingly, and they had a couple of their volleyball friends that came along as well. Oikawa said that as long as he didn’t have to play on the same team as Ushijima, then he was happy, not quite ready to let go of all those years of heckling. 

It was a strange life, living together, but Satori wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe they just needed two TV’s, that way they could each watch their separate binges and be happy, even though technically if they did that they wouldn’t be able to cuddle as much. Scratch that, they could take turns with the single TV.


End file.
